disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!)
Nova is one of the protagonists of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. She was the only female in the team until Jinmay became an honorary member. Tomboyish (although she has a love for stuffed toys) and feisty, she's the team's main fighter with a short temper. She is in love with Sparx (but was too shy to admit it and pretends to deny it), despises the cold (due to a past incident with Mandarin) and had a loving bond with her creator, the Alchemist. Nova is a very likeable character, and gets on quite well with the team (especially Sparx, Otto and Antauri). She doesn't tolerate Sparx's constant flirting and often hits him if provoked. She recently became the team's third-in-command. In "Soul of Evil", she finally admits to Sparx that she loves him. She also kissed Sparx on the cheek. She pilots Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, which forms the right foot of the Super Robot. Her main weapon is her Robotic Fists. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Appearance She is yellow and white robot monkey with pink eyes and big fists. Personality Nova is one of the only female members of the Hyperforce, with the other being Jinmay (who doesn't officially join the Hyperforce until later in the series), and the best hand-to-hand fighter on the team. She has a temper that she tries to control, as seen in "Snowbound". Her name comes from the astronomy term Nova which is when a white dwarf star (the ones we can plainly see in the night sky) explodes and give off a tremendous amount of heat. She is also known to be in love with Sparx. She reveals it in "Soul of Evil" by saying out loud, "Fight it Sparx. I love you too much to lose you," kissing him on the cheek after he escaped his corruption caused by the Fire of Hate, though there have been some signs in the episodes before that one. In "Ghost of Shuggazoom", when the team is standing on the Super Robot and looking down on the citizens, she is standing next to Sparx. Nova's biggest fear is that she will not be able face the things and people that come her way. She also has a soft spot for stuffed animals, but doesn't seem to want anyone on the team to know. Otto has shown signs of liking Nova in the Savage Lands Part 1, as well as others, though doesn't seem to pursue it too far. After the episode Belly of the Beast Nova has been showing a gentler side of herself, but is usually tough when in a fight (of which is probably a lot of the time). History Before Chiro became leader of the team and Mandarin was still on it, Nova had a bad experience in the training room. Nova was freezing cold because Mandarin was trying to train her on how to fight in different environments. The more that Nova just stood there the colder Mandarin made it until suddenly Nova's body had so much heat emanating from it that she blew up the training room. Ever since then she has been trying to control her temper because she was scared that she might hurt the people that she cares about. Nova even had a close father-daughter relationship with the Alchemist before the Hyperforce began. The Alchemist ordered the Hyperforce to be placed in tubes based on their colors and have their memories erased of events with the Alchemist. But before Nova tags along with her comrades, she begs the Alchemist that she doesn't want her memory erased. The Alchemist picks her up, hugs her, apologizes, and says his goodbyes, placing her into the tube. Powers Her main weapon is her robotic fists. Her weapons combined with her fighting techniques make her a very formidable opponent in combat, and her strength is enough to create tidal waves and cause small earthquakes. When extremely agitated, she can release her anger in the form of a supernova, damaging and burning anything in her path Attacks *'Boom Boom Wake Up': Punching attack. Used very often. *'Knuckle Duster': A punch where she punches close to the enemies face, stops, then punches faster with her knuckles. Invented in "The Secret of The Sixth Monkey". Used occasionally. *'Lady Tomahawk': Slam punching attack used for knocking into and down structural pieces. Used very often. *'Flame Fist Fury': Flame attack shot from the hands. Used occasionally. *'Sting-Ring': Stunning attack on its own and stronger when matched with Sparx's "Electro-vibra Force". Used occasionally. *'Twirl 'em and hurl 'em': A throwing attack for when all else fails. Used occasionally. Relationships Chiro: Close Friend. They tend to share a mother-son relationship, as well as a Father-daughter relationship and a brother-sister relationship too. She has a close bond with Chiro, and is a motherly figure to him. Antauri: Close Friend. Antauri and Nova are often seen as opposites, yet agree on many things. He also tends to help keep Nova in check when her temper or antics get out of hand. They respect each other though. They have an older brother and younger sister relationship. Sparx: Boyfriend. Nova rarely shows any romantic feelings towards Sparks, however, she does show signs of jealousy whenever Sparks flirts with other women resulting her in punching him and slapping him. She also smacks him around whenever he flirts with her as seen in 'Versus Chiro' when the monkey team were in the training room she pushes Sparks out of the way when a claw was about to hit Sparks from behind he says, "You'll do anything to get close to me wouldn't you Nova." Afterwards when they were fighting Mandarin's machines Nova grabs Sparks and gets him out of the way then he says "Two saves in one day? It must be love." Then she drops him. And also, she kisses him on the cheek when Sparx returns back to his normal self in "Soul Of Evil". Otto: Close Friend. A kind of brother-sister bond is seen throughout the show. Gibson: Friend. He respects her, she respects him. Jinmay: Close Friend. They seem to share a sisterly bond at times. Trivia *Nova's fur changes shade from bright yellow to a darker one depending on her mood. Bright yellow when she is happy or near Sparx (could be a hint) and dark yellow when she is angry or sad or serious. *Nova's voice actor, Kari Wahlgren, voices for many characters using three names. Kay Jensen, Jennifer Jean, and Tara Hudsen. *In Night of Fear, It can be seen that Nova's room is filled with weapons (spears,axe,etc.), stuffed animals, a punching bag, heart-shaped pillows and a tea set. *Kari Wahlgren currently voices Honey in Kick Buttowski, Lil Suzy in Phineas and Ferb, Shellsea in Fish Hooks, Elastika in Zevo-3, and Tigress in Kung Fu Panda TV show. *In Evil Ages, during the time Antauri and Sparx are cowboys, you hear Nova's voice behind a door say, "Oh deputy Sparx, it's good to hear your voice.", before the door gets smashed. Then some crying. It is a clue to Nova's feelings for Sparx before Soul of Evil. *Her biggest fear is losing her courage, making her scared of the monsters she encounters. *In "Circus of Ooze", it is revealed that Nova can juggle. External Links *Some of the information was provided from the Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Wikia. Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Robots Category:Monkeys Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroines